The Confession
by Ninjette Twitch
Summary: One-shot - Mamoru gets a job in the states. But he has one thing he needs to do before decides to take it or not.


I thought of this little one hit one night while dealing with some writer's block on another story (which I'm STILL dealing with…ugh!). Anyway, it's a little cheesy but I hope you like it!

And special shout out to Aya Falkner for being my beta and my awesome friend!

!i!

"So it's in everywhere, then?" Motoki asked as they sat at a booth together in the arcade. Motoki had long since stopped working there as his college education came to a close and he was able to find more professional work. Mamoru had applications in many of the hospitals in the area and some abroad. "When do you hear back from the hospital in Boston?" Mamoru rolled his eyes at his friend as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Who knows. I can't believe you turned in my application to that place!" He said in exasperation. Motoki grinned.

"Well, you sure as hell weren't going to do it!"

"You're damn right I wasn't going to do it! They are the top children's neurology hospital in the states, 'Toki. They are not looking for an intern straight out of university. They are going to want an experienced, well-known doctor. I told you that."

"You never know," Motoki replied optimistically with a smile as he crossed his hands behind his head and leaned back.

" I do know," Mamoru said with another half smile. Motoki's eyes flickered over Mamoru's shoulder and he grinned again, this time mischievously. Mamoru frowned. Before he could turn to see who it was, a voice floated through the air. His frown turned into a grin and he didn't bother to turn around just yet.

"You do know what, baka?" She asked. "How you just can't seem to find a girlfriend?" She slid into the booth, scooching Motoki over as she did so. "Are you JUST realizing that? Because we've all known it for quite some time." She smirked. His grin widened. Their daily game had begun.

"Well, Odango Atama, I happen to have very high standards. Takes a lot to grab my attention. You, on the other hand, seem to go out with any guy who looks at you." Her eyes widened and he leaned over the table toward her and spoke in a hushed tone. "Oh no…I'm looking at you right now! Are we dating now?"

Her face turned into a scowl as her eyes narrowed. But inside those beautiful blues, he could see fire and…was that amusement? It widened his smiled as he sat back in his seat.

"Trust me, baka, you would definitely know if we were dating," she said as she stood slowly, placing her hands on the table and leaning toward him. "For one, you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me," she said in a seductive voice. Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her boldness. "And two, no way you could hook a girl like me." She stood tall then, her hands on her hips as she gave him a wink.

He could feel his stomach turn and the blood rush through him and held back the blush he knew was threatening to overtake his face. She couldn't be more right if she tried…

He didn't say that, of course. He could never actually say that. All he could do was to come up with a great retort.

"Trust ME, Odango, when I tell you-" suddenly his cell phone rang. His smile dropped as he reached for it and a triumphant smile took over her face at having won this one. Mamoru looked his phone, not recognizing the number. As he stood to answer, he gave Usagi one more glance. "Saved by the phone, Odango. It's a good thing too because I would have hated to tell you how someone like me could never go for a whiney, overeating, crybaby child like you."

He grinned as her eyes widened and her face distorted in anger. _He_ won that one. He walked to the counter to answer the call, hearing her slam a book on the table in frustration.

"Hello?" He answered, a smiled still on his face.

"Is this…Mamoru Chiba?" a man on the other end asked, saying his name as though wondering if he was pronouncing it correctly.

"It is. Who am I speaking with?" he asked as he played with a straw paper on the counter left behind by a patron.

"This is Dr. Mullins from Boston Children's Hospital." Mamoru's face dropped and his stomach flip flopped. He stood up straighter, even though he knew the man on the other end couldn't see him.

"Yes sir," he answered.

"We have looked over your resume and we are extremely interested in having you join us here in Boston," said the man. Mamoru dropped the straw paper and his let out his breath in a rush. "Your grades are extremely impressive, and your dissertation was brilliant."

"Thank you, sir," Mamoru said softly. He faintly noticed the rest of the girls enter the shop and take their seats with Usagi.

"Would you be interested in joining our team?"

"Dr. Mullins, I would be honored," Mamoru breathed.

"Fantastic!" The doctor exclaimed. "You start on Monday."

"Monday?" Mamoru asked. It was only Wednesday after all. That didn't give him…well, ANY time.

"Yes, Monday. Will that be a problem?"

"Um…well…" His mind raced with what to do. This was all happening so fast.

"The hospital is willing to provide you with a hotel room until you are able to acquire suitable living arrangements," the doctor added.

Mamoru was speechless and a little dizzy. He felt his blood run cold as he turned to look at the people in the booth – to one in particular. Usagi was laughing at something Motoki had said. She looked towards him, a scowl on her face, and stuck out her tongue. But her eyes sparkled, and he couldn't help the grin that took over his features whenever he looked at her. How could he leave her behind? At the same time, this was his dream.

But so was she.

"This is a big decision, Mr. Chiba," Dr. Mullins said at his hesitance. "I can give you 24 hours to make it."

"Thank you, sir," he breathed, not being able to take his eyes off the blond beauty across the room. She couldn't help but give him continuous looks, he noticed.

"I'll be in touch," the doctor said before hanging up the phone. Mamoru didn't respond, just hung up the phone.

Usagi frowned at him as he stared at her, clearly wondering what was going on. Makoto tapped her on the shoulder, bringing her attention back to the group. He released the breath slowly that he didn't realize he had been holding.

Suddenly, a hand clapped on his shoulder making him jump. He turned to see Motoki standing beside him, his brow furrowed.

"What's going on?" he asked, concern lacking his voice.

Mamoru grabbed his friend by the arm, dragging him into the break room, closing the door behind them. Motoki may not have worked here anymore but his family still owned the place.

He could feel Usagi's eyes on him as they pass through the door and he gave her a glance before shutting the door behind himself. Then he turned back to Motoki, gave him a smile, and told him about the call.

The whooping and hollering that came from his blond friend could have probably been heard across town. The "I told you so"s were resonating off the walls and Mamoru laughed as Motoki jumped in excitement.

"So, when do you leave?" Motoki asked after finally settling down.

"I start on Monday," he replied. The smile disappeared from Motoki's face and he sat on a nearby stool.

"So soon?" he breathed. Mamoru nodded.

"They have offered to help me with accommodations until I can find my own apartment there," he said, giving his best friend a look.

"But…" Motoki looked toward the closed door, but Mamoru knew who he was really looking towards. "Wow…." He said.

"I haven't taken the job yet," Mamoru assured him. Motoki whipped his head back to look at him, shock on his face. "I have until tomorrow to decide."

"How can you not take it?" He asked.

"How can I?" Mamoru argued.

"Mamoru, this is your dream. This is what you have worked for; what you always wanted." Motoki pressed, standing up straight. Mamoru stayed silent. Motoki had a point. This is exactly what he had always wanted. But 'Toki was his best friend and he knew why Mamoru was hesitant. He gently placed a hand his shoulder. "You need to tell her. Tonight."

Mamoru closed his eyes with a sigh. What a turn this day made.

!i!

"Okay, guys. I gotta head out," Mamoru stated, standing from his seat.

"Alright, man. I'll see ya tomorrow," Motoki answered. Mamoru nodded with a smile before turning to look at Usagi.

"Walk me out?" He said timidly. Usagi frowned at him, as did the rest of the girls.

"Forget how to walk?" She said with a sneer. He looked away to the door and then back to her, an unreadable expression on his face. "Uh, okaaaay," she said reluctantly as she stood. She gave her friends a confused look, which they all returned. She looked to Motoki as they headed toward the door. His face wasn't confused at all. More like resigned. That confused her even more! He gave her a small smile and a wink as she followed Mamoru out.

"So, what's going on with you tonight? You've been weird like all night," she asked suspiciously as they got to the parking lot.

It was true. Since he found out about the job, he hadn't been quite as mean as usual to her. He just couldn't bring himself to do it, knowing what he would tell her tonight.

He shifted his feet as he looked down at the ground, his hands in his pockets.

"I need to tell you something," he said nervously. She frowned more.

"Well spit it out, Chiba. I don't have all night, ya know. A girl has milkshakes to drink!" She said. He smiled a genuine smile before finally meeting her eye.

"Yeah. Uh…" he sighed deeply before letting it out. "I'm in love with you." He watched as the smile dropped from her face and she turned white as a ghost.

"What?" she said softly. He barreled through. He'd come this far, and he might not have another chance.

"I know this is out of nowhere, but you needed to know. I've been in love with you since the day I met you."

"This is not funny, Mamoru," she breathed.

"It's not meant to be," he answered.

"What…I…but you…you can't…" her breathing was heavy as she looked away, looking lost and confused.

"Usagi…I'm sorry. I am. But I needed to tell you. I got a-"

"I can't do this…Seiya…" she breathed, finally looking at him. His heart deflated immediately.

Of course he knew she was dating Seiya. He had to see them almost every day together. They weren't overly lovey dovey. In fact, Usagi seemed annoyed by him more than anything; like they were still together only because she hadn't bothered to end it yet. That's what it seemed like to him, and he watched closely.

He felt tears sting his eyes and quickly blinked them away. He had just spilled his heart out to her to be rejected. He'd be damned if he let her see him cry. Instead, he nodded and averted his eyes, looking past her so as to not look right at her.

"Mamoru…" she whispered. "I…" But he shook his head.

"It's okay. No worries," he said with a forced smile. He closed his eyes for a moment, gathering himself, before he turned and headed for his car. After a few steps, he stopped. If this was how it was going to end between them, he had to give it everything he had. He rubbed his eyes. No regrets.

He spun on his heads, determination in his eyes, and made his way back to her. He heard her let out a "Mamo-" and cut her off. Bringing both hands up, he grasped her neck gently and pulled her closer, pressing his lips to hers.

She stiffened for only a moment before her lips started moving against his. Mamoru's heart flipped in his chest as her hands grasped at his shirt at his waist, pulling him against her. He held her tight as his lips moved against hers. She moaned softly into his mouth.

Then, as if her own moan brought her back to reality, she pulled away enough to look at him, her eyes wide. He stared at her a moment, still holding her. And even though she still held him, he could see the war with herself raging in her eyes. It was enough for him to take a step back, his hands traveling down her arms until they finally withdrew away from her. He gave her a small smile as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Goodbye, Usako." And with that, he turned around once more. This time he didn't turn back. He didn't even look back. It was too hard.

He headed home to get ready. He had a lot to do in the next few days.

!i!

Usagi stood on the sidewalk for a few moments, shock holding her stiff. She blinked to herself as the confusion raged within her.

What just happened? Why did he say those things to her? Was he messing with her? Or telling the truth? Why did he kiss her? The bigger question – why did she kiss him back?

She couldn't deal with this right now. She couldn't stand the confusion. She needed to go home, think this all out.

She rushed back inside and to her table where the rest of the girls still sat. Their smiles dropped as she approached.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Makoto asked.

"Are you okay? You're very red," Ami said.

"What happened?" Mina questioned. But Usagi just shook her head.

"I just don't feel well. I'm going to head home. I'll catch you guys tomorrow," she said, grabbing her purse. Without waiting for a response, she turned and rushed out of the door and back home.

!i!

 _3 Months Later_

She couldn't believe she was doing this; couldn't believe she was on a plane on her way to the states…on her way to see _him._ The last few weeks had been difficult.

After her encounter with Mamoru outside the Fruit Parlor, she had hidden herself away in her apartment for days, claiming sickness to her friends. Mamoru's confession had sent her reeling and twisted her emotions.

She had admitted to herself long ago that she had always been attracted to her tall nemesis. He was stunningly handsome, tall and muscular with deep blue eyes and, what she could only imagine was silky jet-black hair. He made her so angry all the time but when he wasn't around, say in a class for example, she missed him, missed their fighting, that slight interaction, even when she knew he would be back the next day.

When Seiya came along, it had been a slightly confusing time for her. She had started realizing she had some kinds of feelings for the man she always claimed to hate. But she knew how stupid it was to think that way since it was plainly obvious he hated her.

So, when Seiya asked her out, she accepted. It was wrong. She shouldn't have. She didn't have feelings for the boy like she should have had for the guy she was dating. But he was nice and sweet to her and he helped to take her mind off Mamoru.

Well, that had been her hope. In fact, she constantly thought about how Mamoru would do things differently. He would probably hold her hand tighter. He would remember her birthday. He would care about how her day went. He would actually love her.

At least that's how she always played everything out in her head. Seiya was a nice guy, but he didn't love her. And she didn't love him.

That simple fact made it a whole lot easier when she sat him down at his place and told him that they weren't right for each other; that they both deserved better. She had breathed a sigh of relief when he agreed with her. They had hugged, and she left. She never thought a break up would go so smoothly.

She then went to her friends, telling them everything. The different reactions were exactly what she expected. But all of the girls had the same advice:

 _Go get him._

After going to Motoki (who wrapped her in a bear hug and spun her around the room) and getting Mamoru's address in the states, and the pooling of her friends' money to get a plane ticket, she was on her way. She knew exactly what she would do.

She would surprise him with a knock on his door. He would open it, asking what she was doing there, and invite her in. After they settled down, she would tell him her feelings. Explain to him that she had been caught off guard their last encounter. Tell him she wanted nothing more than to be with him.

She smiled in her window seat of the plane. She would tell him she loved him. He would tell her it back. And she would finally have what she had wanted for years. Him.

As the plane landed, she started to get nervous. Her mind raced with doubts. What if he didn't really love her? What if he was just messing with her one last time before he left? Maybe when he got to Boston, he realized it was just his nerves about leaving making him say those things. Maybe he had found someone new and didn't even think of her anymore.

The thoughts made her stomach turn and she felt sick to her stomach as she hailed a taxi outside of the airport. She climbed into the back seat, tossing her bags beside her. If this went well, she didn't know how long she would be staying and packed a few outfits just in case.

After giving the taxi driver the piece of paper Motoki had scribbled Mamoru's new address on, they were on way. Usagi's stomach turned even more and she thought she was going to be sick.

The streets were lined with people walking to their destination. The sun had just gone down but there was no way to see the stars with all the city lights. Usagi concentrated on the beauty of the city, the different stores, the people. It kept her mind off what was to come.

That is, until the taxi pulled to a stop outside of a tall, high rise apartment complex, Longwood Towers. Hesitantly, she paid the taxi driver and climbed out of the taxi, her bags in hand. As the taxi sped off, she looked at her things. After much fighting with Minako about how much to bring, she settled on a small suitcase stuffed to the brim with clothes. A little duffle bag carried her odds and ends things. And things she simply couldn't live without. Then she had her pocket book, also brimming with essentials.

She took a deep breath and gathered her things. With another deep breath, she pushed her way through the doors to the building. A man stood just inside and smiled as she entered.

"Welcome, Miss. May I help you?" he asked. Usagi bowed to the gentleman. Her English was horrible, but Ami had taught her a few things before she left.

"Mamoru Chiba?" she asked, remembering that Ami told her their first name came first in America. It wasn't "Chiba Mamoru". It was "Mamoru Chiba". It felt weird on her tongue.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Chiba is here…" he pointed to the floor number, understanding that she probably wouldn't understand his verbal ques. "Apartment 403," he mimed the numbers. She nodded that she understood and bowed again. He smiled and bowed back before pointing the way to the elevator.

The complex was incredible. Flowers and intricate statues donned the lobby. Even the elevator was beautiful, complete with a small couch inside.

She pushed the button to his floor and swallowed as the elevator started to ascend. Her heart raced, and her throat felt like it was closing. This was it.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. She squared her shoulders pulled herself and her bags out and headed down the hall until she reached 403. She set her bags on the ground and stood straight, trying her best to calm herself. She stared at the door, breathing heavily as she tried she remember what the first thing she was going to say was…she couldn't remember. She couldn't remember anything. Not what she wanted to say, not how everything was supposed to go, nothing. Her nerves had suddenly gotten the better of her and she had no idea what to do next.

She wasn't given the chance to figure it out, though.

The door opened suddenly and there he stood, his eyes wide as he looked at her. He wore a pair of jeans and a button up dark blue shirt that matched his gorgeous eyes. Had he known she was there? Had he opened the door because she took too long to knock?

"Odango? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" He asked worriedly. Her mouth opened to respond but nothing came out. She was speechless. This was not how this was supposed to go at all. All she could think about was how delicious he looked standing in front of her; how much she wanted him in her arms, the way he was before he left.

"Usagi," he placed a hand on her arm in concern as he leaned forward a bit. "What's wrong?" Her heart raced as she stared in his eyes and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Mamo-chan," she breathed. In one swift motion, she jumped forward, throwing her arms around his neck and capturing his lips with hers. She needed to touch him, to feel him, to taste him.

Mamoru's arms immediately wrapped around her waist, picking her up slightly and holding her tight to him. There was no hesitation in him as he kissed her back. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue invade hers and his hands roamed up her back.

She pushed away from just enough to look into his wide eyes. Both of their breathing was heavy as he stared at her confused.

"Mamo-chan, I love you too," she admitted. His breath hitched, and she thought she could see his eyes watering. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you before. I-"

But she was cut off as his lips charged hers again. He held her tighter than before, crushing her to him as if he couldn't get enough. She smiled into his lips, her insides becoming hot like lava and butterflies invading her belly.

"What the fuck?" she heard a female voice coming from inside the apartment as a cup crashed to the ground and shattered.

Usagi jerked away from Mamoru, landing a few steps back into the hallway. Mamoru's eyes were wide, and he turned to look behind him. It was then that Usagi could see past Mamoru into the apartment where a woman with beautiful long black hair and long legs protruding out of her short shorts stood staring at them in shock. A coffee cup lay in pieces on the floor, its contents spreading across the hard wood.

"Mamoru?" She asked hesitantly.

"Oh my God," Usagi breathed. Mamoru's head whipped back to her, panic laced in his eyes. "Oh my God," she repeated. "I'm so sorry!" she said to him before looking to the woman. "I'm so so sorry! I didn't know." She looked back to Mamoru who looked terrified. "I didn't…Mamoru…I didn't know. I'm sorry." She quickly grabbed her bags off the floor as her tears started.

"No…" Mamoru whispered, shaking his head just slightly.

"I'm sorry," she said once more before running for the elevators.

"Wait!" She heard behind her, but she didn't stop. She couldn't stop.

How could she think for one moment that he hadn't moved on? Of course he found someone! Why wouldn't he? He was amazing! And she had rejected him. He had poured his heart out to her before he left, and she rejected him. So, he left and found someone else; someone who was tall and gorgeous. Who was in his apartment, in a cute little outfit, sipping out of one of his coffee cups. Someone probably much more suited for him than she could ever be.

Tears streaked down her face as she hit the sidewalk. She quickly hailed the first taxi she saw and quickly climbed in.

"Airport, please," she said through the tears. The taxi driver frowned at her in the rearview mirror.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked. Her broken English allowed her to understand what he said.

"No," she said. She looked up to see Mamoru running from the staircase towards the door. "Please, just go!" She strained.

"Yes, ma'am," he said as pulled away from the curb.

She didn't look back. She had made an utter fool of herself. This did not go at all as she had planned. As she had hoped. As she had prayed. Now all she wanted was to go home and hide herself in her room, away from her friends, away from her family, away from Mamoru.

She quickly pulled out her phone and pulled up the airport website. There was a plane to Tokyo leaving about 20 minutes after she should arrive at the airport. She wiped her eyes and checked her watch. If she ran the second the cab stopped, she could make it through security and catch a ride home.

She didn't want to be here anymore.

!i!

Mamoru walked across his apartment, a newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He could hear her rummaging in the kitchen as Meghan made her own cup.

It had been a rough few weeks. Months really. It had been a little less than three months since he left. Left his home. Left his friend. Left her.

When his plane landed in Boston, he went straight to the hospital to speak with Dr. Mullins, who welcomed him with a great smile and introduced him to the rest of the staff in their department. His fellow interns seemed very nice; John, Charlie, and Meghan.

For a few days, he slept in a hotel. After about a week, he found himself a nice apartment not too far from the hospital. He slowly moved his things in, having Motoki send his essentials from his apartment. He wouldn't give up his apartment in Juuban. For some reason, he held on to that one little piece…

He busied himself with work and studying to keep his mind off of _her_. Motoki had tried to bring her up in conversation on the phone a few times, but he wouldn't hear it. He couldn't hear about how well she was doing or what was going on with her. It was too hard right now.

Meghan was a sweet girl, but she always wanted more from him that he couldn't give. And he had told her that. They had worked together for a week before she asked him out. He had sweetly turned her down, giving her the excuse that he hadn't even found an apartment yet. He couldn't possibly think of dating.

With his luck, he found an apartment the next day.

After he had moved in, he had invited his fellow interns to come over for a few drinks. Normally it wasn't his thing, but he had wanted to get to know his colleagues. He was in a whole new country with very different customs and although he had studied very hard about America, he could definitely use the help.

That night, after the guys had left, Meghan stayed. They had all gone through a few bottles of wine and now the two of them were finishing off the last of it. It was then that Meghan had kissed him. And while he didn't kiss her back, in his very tipsy state he didn't push her away. She had pulled away and smiled at him. He didn't smile back.

"Mamoru," she whispered before moving in for another. But that he couldn't do. He jumped off the couch quickly, causing her to fall face first onto it. "Whoah…" She said, pushing herself back up and looking up at him, his back pressed against the wall. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Meghan…" he said.

"Mamoru…what's wrong? Don't you like me?" She asked.

"Meghan…you're really nice…and very pretty…I just…" he stuttered. Damn, the alcohol was really getting to his head.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" Meghan said. The look on his face must have said it all. She gave him a sad smile and a nod and patted the seat beside her. "Tell me about her."

The rest of the night had been about Usagi. He couldn't stop talking about her; how they met, how he teased her, how she always had a snappy comeback, how much he loved her, how he had confessed to her, how she had rejected him, how he still couldn't stop thinking about her. And Meghan sat there all night and listened.

Ever since then, they had become very close. He considered her almost as good a friend as Motoki…almost. She was over all the time, hanging out and studying with him.

But she would never replace Usagi.

A strange feeling came over him and he felt a pull at the door. He looked up as if expecting someone to bust through at any moment. Frowning to himself, he stood, putting down his coffee and newspaper on the coffee table, and walked carefully to the door. He stood starting at it for what seemed like forever before finally looking through the peep hole. A very scared looking Usagi stood on the other side, breathing heavily. His eyes widened, and he rushed to open the door.

There she stood, shocked at his sudden appearance before she had the chance to knock. Confusion racked his brain.

"Odango? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" He asked worriedly. Her mouth opened to respond but nothing came out. What could have brought her all the way to Boston? Was everything okay? Was something wrong with Motoki? He hadn't talked to his best friend in a few days. Fear drummed in his stomach.

"Usagi," he placed a hand on her arm in concern as he leaned forward a bit. "What's wrong?" He couldn't take the suspense. She looked torn and lost and he just knew it wasn't good.

"Mamo-chan," she breathed. At the nickname, his eyes widened. In one swift motion, she jumped forward, throwing her arms around his neck and capturing his lips with hers.

He stuttered for only a moment before he wrapped around her waist, picking her up slightly and holding her tight to him. There was no hesitation in him as he kissed her back. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue invade hers and his hands roamed up her back.

She pushed away from just enough to look into his wide eyes. Both of their breathing was heavy as he stared at her confused.

"Mamo-chan, I love you too," she finally said. His breath hitched, and his eyes immediately watered. Did she seriously mean it? "I'm so sorry. I should have told you before. I-"

But he cut her off as his lips charged hers again. He held her tighter than before, crushing her to him. He couldn't seem to get close enough to her, taste her enough, hold her tighter. This couldn't be real, could it? Was she really here? Did she really just confess her love for him? Could she really-

"What the fuck?" a female voice was heard coming from inside the apartment as a cup crashed to the ground and shattered.

Usagi jerked away from Mamoru, landing a few steps back into the hallway. Mamoru's eyes were wide, and he turned to look behind him. _No!_ A coffee cup lay in pieces on the floor, its contents spreading across the hard wood as Meghan stared at them in shock.

"Mamoru?" She asked hesitantly.

"Oh my God," Usagi breathed. Mamoru's head whipped back to her, panic laced in his eyes and heart. "Oh my God," she repeated. "I'm so sorry!" she said to him before looking to the woman. "I'm so so sorry! I didn't know." She looked back to Mamoru who looked terrified. "I didn't…Mamoru…I didn't know. I'm sorry." She quickly grabbed her bags off the floor as her tears started.

"No…" Mamoru whispered, shaking his head just slightly.

"I'm sorry," she said once more before running for the elevators.

"Wait!" He yelled after her, but she didn't stop. He immediately charged after her, but the elevator doors closed before he even reached them. He slammed his fist on the metal door with a "dammit" before tearing away to the steps, taking them two at a time. He hit the bottom and rushed through the door and into the lobby in time to see Usagi jumping into a taxi.

"Usa!" He ran out into the street as the taxi pulled away. It was only then that he noticed he never put on his shoes. The freezing sidewalk chilled his toes.

Cursing to himself again, he raced back up the stairs to his apartment, the doorman looking at him in confusion. He burst in through the door, almost tripping in his hurry. Meghan stood just inside, waiting patiently for him to come back. He stopped the second he saw her, his breathing heavy.

"She's the one," Meghan stated. "It's her, right?" Mamoru nodded but said nothing. He couldn't.

"I thought she was back in Japan?" she questioned. Internally Mamoru wanted to scream that he didn't have time for this. That she was getting away! That he was going to lose her again! But he couldn't do that to Meghan; not after she had been such a good friend to him.

"She was," he answered.

"And she loves you too?" Meghan asked softly. Mamoru knew that Meghan had also been hoping that with time he would forget about Usagi and fall for her. He felt bad for her.

"She does," he replied. She said so. She came all the way to Boston to tell him. She did love him.

 _She loves me._

Meghan nodded her head slowly, tears forming in her eyes. But she held them back. They stood in silence for a moment before she finally looked him in the eye with a forced smile.

"Then what are you still doing here? Go get her!" Meghan cheered, pointing toward the door. Mamoru gave her a smile and quickly put his shoes on before heading out the door. He stopped as he crossed the threshold and turned back to her. "Don't worry. I'll clean up and be gone before you get back here with her," she smiled, her eyes brimming. He slowly walked back in and stood before her. She smiled up at him. Carefully, Mamoru leaned over, kissing the girl on the cheek as a tear finally broke through and slid down her cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered to her before rushing out the door again, grabbing his keys on the way out.

He again took the stairs two at a time as raced to the lobby. Running out the front door, he headed to his car and jumped in. As he started it, he realized he had no idea where she went. Did she have a hotel room already? Was she getting one? Was she already heading to the airport?

Frustration coursed through him and he hit the steering wheel. How could this be happening. He finally had her and now she was gone again. Where could she have gone? She didn't know Boston at all!

Thinking quickly, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, thankful he didn't have to run back upstairs again to retrieve it. He didn't want to waste the time or bare seeing Meghan's face again.

Dialing the number he knew by heart, he waited impatiently, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Hey, man! What's up!" Motoki greeted cheerfully.

"'Toki! Have you talked to Usagi?" Mamoru rushed.

"Uhhh…since when?" Motoki asked skeptically. Mamoru huffed in frustration. He knew Motoki didn't know what was going on and therefor didn't understand the urgency.

"Since she's been in Boston! Like in the last 10 minutes!" Mamoru yelled.

"No, I haven't. You saw her? Mamoru, what happened?" Motoki stressed.

"She came to my apartment. She told me…and then she saw Meghan-"

"Meghan?"

"And she ran off. I have to find her!" Mamoru explained feeling panicked.

"Who is Meghan?" Motoki asked confused.

"She's a friend from work. She was over to study. Usagi saw her and got the wrong idea and ran off. I have to find her, 'Toki!" He pleaded.

"Mamoru, I haven't talked to her since she left to go there," Motoki said. Mamoru's eyes bulged.

"You knew she was coming?!" He yelled into the phone.

"Of course I knew! We wanted it to be a surprise," he explained.

"We?" Mamoru covered his eyes with his hand and leaned forward. This was getting to be too much.

"I'm sorry, Mamoru. We didn't know-hold on-" Motoki cut himself off and Mamoru could hear his friend talking to someone. He listened closer and realized it was Rei, and she was in a rant. He strained his ears to hear what she was saying but couldn't understand her until…

"Give me the phone!" She yelled as yanked it from Motoki. "What the hell did you do, baka?!" She yelled.

"Where is Usagi?" He asked softly.

"I just got off the phone with her. She's distraught. I could barely understand her!" She yelled angrily.

"Where is she, Rei?" He asked, his frustrations building again.

"You have a girlfriend already?! For a guy who was so in love with her, you sure moved on pretty fucking fast! What did you –"

"Where is she!?" He yelled into the phone. She immediately stopped talking, shocked at his yelling at her. After a moment, she finally responded.

"She's on her way to the airport," she said softly. He immediately started the car and pulled out of his parking spot. "She was able to get a flight immediately back home." He turned and sped down the street in the direction of the airport. "Flight 342. She'll get there just in time. You won't make it. She-"

But he was done listening. He had what he needed to find her. Now he just had to hurry.

Mamoru pulled up outside of the airport in the pick up only lane and jumped out.

"Sir, you can't park here!" An attendant yelled. Mamoru ignored him, running into the crowded building. There were people everywhere. People sitting with their laptops. People walking with their luggage. People lost. He looked around, praying she was somewhere close.

Above him, the board cycled through the flights. He stared at it, hissing "come on" as he waited to see what gate her flight was leaving from.

Flip. Flight 342 Boston – Tokyo Gate 3 now boarding. Flip.

"Shit!" he cursed as he took off in the direction of gate 3. He pushed through people, not even bothering with an 'excuse me'. He ignored their angry looks and insults as he made his way. As he got to the entrance, the security guard stopped him.

"You need a ticket to enter, sir," he said.

"Please! I'm not getting on the plane! I just need to talk to someone," he said, trying to look past him and into the room.

"I'm sorry, sir. You need a ticket to get through," the guard repeated sadly.

"Last call for Flight 342 from Boston to Tokyo," came the announcement over the intercom. The security guard looked at Mamoru, who looked at broken as he felt. He was so close!

"I can't lose her," he confided softly to the security guard, tears starting to well in his eyes again. The security guard looked torn as he stared at him. Finally, he looked around to see if anyone was paying attention before looking back to Mamoru.

"Fine. Go," he said in a hushed tone. "But I swear, if you cause problems, I'm telling them you hit me!"

Mamoru broke into a smile and slapped the man on the back, gripping his hand into a tight shake.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He said before rushing through the door and into the main room. The flight had boarded, and the stewardess was closing the door to the tunnel that lead to the plane. He raced toward her as she looked at him, eyes wide. "I need to get on that plane!"

"I'm sorry, sir," she said in a very businesslike tone. "This flight is full. The next flight is-"

"No. You don't understand! I just need- "

"I'm sorry, sir," she replied a little more sternly. "If you want to get on the next flight, please see the lady at the front desk." And with that, she walked away, leaving Mamoru's heart in the dust.

"No," he whispered to himself, shaking his head. He rushed to the huge bay windows and watched as the plane slowly began to move. He had missed her. She was here one minute and the next gone. He felt empty inside. His hand touched the glass as if it would transport him to her seat on the plane.

As the plane began to pick up speed on the runway, he licked his lips and pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed a number and looked back to watch the plane as it made its way down the run way. If she could chase him, he could chase her too.

"Chiba! What can I do for you?" Dr. Mullins answered cheerfully.

"Sir," he breathed in a trance as he watched the plane take off. "I need a few days off. I have to go home. There's been an emergency."

"Is everything alright, Mamoru?" Dr. Mullins asked concerned.

"I don't know, sir," he said as the plane disappeared in the distance. He wouldn't lose her again. He would get a plane ticket, follow her, explain that Meghan wasn't who she thought she was, that he was only hers. With determination, he turned to make his way back to the ticket desk.

That's when he saw her.

She was sitting in a chair, directly across from him, watching him with confusion. Her face was wet and her eyes red from crying. His eyes widened as his stomach jumped into his throat. She hadn't left.

"Call me when you get home and let me know what's going on," Dr. Mullins instructed.

"I will, sir," Mamoru said before bringing the phone down from his ear, turning it off. Usagi stood slowly, still staring at him confused. His mind was blank. He couldn't believe she was still here. He had run so fast trying to get on the plane that he passed right by her without seeing her.

"Mamoru…what are you doing here?" She asked. He slowly started walking toward, letting his feet guide him without protest. She looked down at her bags that had been thrown to the floor when she sat down before looking back with a frown. "Did I leave something in the hallway?" She asked.

"Yeah," he finally said, dropping his phone to the ground and picking up speed. "Me."

He grabbed both sides of her neck, pulling her into a desperate kiss. She gasped in shock, allowing his mouth to mold even more to hers. After a moment, he felt tears streaking down her face again as she moved to wrap her arms around him and he deepened the kiss.

After a moment, he finally pulled away and looked down at her.

"You didn't get on the plane," he confirmed with a smile. She shook her head.

"I didn't make it in time. I don't board the next one for another few hours," she said but he was shaking his head halfway through her sentence.

"Don't go," he pleaded. "Please. Stay." His hands moved to her waist to hold her to him.

"But what about…" she couldn't finish, knowing he would know who she meant. He shook his head again.

"She's just a friend, Usako. I promise. I love you. Only you. Always you," he smiled. Her eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked, almost scared of the answer.

"Really," he said softly. In one swift movement, like she had at his apartment, she threw her arms around his neck, crushing her lips to his.

"I love you, Mamo-chan."

"I love you, Usako."

I hope you all like it! Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
